1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an AC generator for supplying AC output power and DC output power, and particularly to a three-phase AC generator for a vehicle having a rectifying unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an AC generator having plus-side and minus-side cooling fins for the three-phase full-wave rectifying unit, the plus-side output terminal is fastened to the plus-side cooling fin by rivets, which are soldered to assure the electric connection thereof.
In JPA 5-219703, the plus-side cooling fin is connected to the plus-side output terminal by a bolt.
In JPY2 3-4146, a terminal plate, the plus-side output terminal, plus-side cooling fin, an insulator and the minus-side cooling fin are put together and fastened by a bolt and a nut, thereby electrically connecting the plus-side cooling fin to the plus-side output terminal.
In a common AC generator, a terminal of a brush unit and a terminal of a voltage regulator are mechanically fastened and connected by a bolt or the like to the plus-side cooling fin to supply the field coil disposed in the rotor with field current.
However, it is necessary to control the fastening force when such electric devices are connected to the plus-side cooling fin in order to prevent breakage of the thread of the female screw formed in the plus-side cooling fin. In addition the above mechanical connection limits the thickness and hardness of the cooling fin.